The Friends Circle Story Series Season One
by cinderella20
Summary: fiction
1. First Day of School

Cindy:*(walking to school)*  
Rosee:*(seeing Cindy walking in to the school)* Hey Cindy! Wait up Cindy!  
Cindy:*(hear Rosee calling her)* Hey Rosee! What's up Rosee!  
Rosee: Just want to find my class before the bell ring.  
Cindy: You know that our classes always in the "E" Building and and know we have P.E.  
Rosee: Yea I know. What is your first class?  
Cindy: Um…. I have US History with Mr. Lytle.  
Rosee: I have him too! But I have him for eighth period for World History.  
Cindy: Your are luck to have him on the last period because he will talk forever but when he say I'll leave you guys do your assignments but he still talking till you falls asleep.  
Rosee: OMG!  
Cindy: Yes *(getting a text from Momo and reading it)*  
Rosee: What wrong Cindy?  
Cindy: Just getting text from Momo. She telling me that everybody is wait for me and you. So let's go! Ok!  
Rosee: Ok!  
*Rosee and Cindy walking to their spot were they hang out with their friends*  
Momo: She coming now and she is bringing Rosee too.  
Silvia: Ok. You know that today is one year anniversary of our circle. But Matthew, James, Dion, and Cindy for them is seven year anniversary today. Then William and Cindy theirs are five year anniversary. There is Also Rosee and Cindy theirs are six year anniversary. I hope you guys have your gift to give out.  
James: I left my gift at my locker. But when we give the to the people.  
Silvia: I think Cindy said at lunch time we give our gifts to everybody.  
Dion: that good plan but we have a party for Cindy because her the one who puts us all together and made our friends circle.  
Jackie: Shh... She coming up the stair right now and she with Rosee. So we have to tell her when she not with Cindy.  
Momo: Ok!  
* Cindy and Rosee coming up the stair*  
Cindy: Hey you guys! Happy Anniversary to everybody for the years that we been friends. *(crying)*  
James: Don't cry Cindy! *(gives a her a tissue for her tears)*  
Cindy: *(grab the tissue from James)* Thanks You! James  
James: Your welcome!  
Cindy: Does anyone have Mr. Lytle for US History first class.  
Dion: Me!  
Fluffy: Me!  
Matthew: Me!  
Joseph: Me!  
Silvia: Me!  
William: Me!  
Casta: Me!  
James: Me!  
Cindy: Good because we should start walking to talk. Oh before I forget girls were are performing to the school today to welcome the new kids and the new year of school.  
Rosee: What song we dancing to. Also we don't have the clothes to match to each other.  
Silvia: Yeah!  
Jackie: Yeah!  
Momo: Yeah!  
Casta: Yeah!  
Cindy: Ok! Do you remember the dance we did for fun.  
Silvia: Yeah!  
Momo: What about the clothes Cindy.  
Cindy: Your clothes are in my locker I'll give to you guys middle of second and third period because third period they add thirty-five mins. Do we all have Ms. Iverson for third periods English 3.  
Silvia: I do!  
Casta: Me too!  
Jackie: I don't have her. I have Mrs. L again.  
Cindy: Ok! What about you Rosee and Momo?  
Rosee: Same thing I have Mrs. L too!  
Momo: Same thing I have her too!  
Cindy: Well luck were don't have to stay for the begin of third period because our names are in the list that we can leave after we check in with our teacher. So you guys meet us in our spot were we hang out ok so I can give you your clothes dances outfits.  
Rosee: Ok!  
Jackie: Ok!  
Momo: Ok!  
*the school bell ring for the first class*  
James: Lets go to our first class and I don't want to be late on my first day of school and you guys know when Mr. Lytle say ok  
Cindy: Ok! We are going. I'll see you guys later.  
Rosee: Ok! Bye.  
Jackie: Ok! Bye.  
Momo: Ok! Bye.  
*Cindy, James, Dion, William, Rosee, Jackie, Momo, Casta, Fluffy, Matthew, Joseph, and Silvia walk to their first class.*  
Mr. Lytle: *(seeing his students again)* Good morning students!  
Students: *(not happy to see Mr. Lytle early in the morning)* Good Morning Mrs. Lytle!?  
Mr. Lytle:*(seeing his students not happy to see him early the morning)* Now let's start introduce us self to each other and tell one thing about their self ok. So let's in order ok Cindy you are first then Casta ok  
Cindy: *(sign)* Um… My name is Cindy. I'm fifteen years old and about to been sixteen in September 28 of this month. The one thing about myself is I like hang out with my friends.  
Mr. Lytle: Casta your turn  
Casta: My name is Casta. I'm sixteen years old. The one thing about myself is I like to hang out with my friends.  
Dion: My name is Dion Vaughns. I'm seventeen years old. The one thing about myself is I like to hang out with my friends.  
Mr. Lytle: Let me guest that you guys like to hang out with your friends. Right students.  
Students: Yes!  
Mrs. Lytle: Cameron it your turn.  
Fluffy: Mrs. Lytle can you call me Fluffy Please.  
Mr. Lytle: No! Now introduce your self to you classmates.  
Fluffy: Fine… My name is Cameron. I'm seventeen years old.  
James: My name is James. I'm sixteen years old.  
Matthew: My name is Matthew. I'm sixteen years old.  
Silvia: My name is Silvia. I'm seventeen years old.  
Joseph: My name is Joseph. I'm seventeen years old.  
William: My name is William. I'm seventeen years old.  
Mr. Lytle: Um… You guys I the class will be over in a min. So we finish up tomorrow.  
*the school bell ring for third period*  
Cindy: *(runs to her locker to get hers and the girls dances clothes for the show)*  
Ms. Iverson: Good morning Students!  
Students: Good morning Ms. Iverson!  
Ms. Iverson: I have a something to say to the class. *(having the list in her hands)* I have a list of name of people that they have get ready for the performing.  
Students: *(waiting for to say who name on the lists)* ...  
Ms. Iverson: The names that are in the lists is Cindy, Casta, and Silvia. You guys can go and break a leg.  
Cindy: Thanks Ms. Iverson!  
Casta: Thanks Ms. Iverson!  
Silvia: Thanks Ms. Iverson!  
Ms. Iverson: Your welcome guys!  
*Cindy, Casta, and Silvia are waiting for Rosee, Momo, and Jackie to come out of class so they can go change clothes and perform.*  
Mrs. Lindroth: Good morning Student!  
Students: Good morning Mrs. Lindroth  
Mrs. Lindroth: I'm going to read the list of names who so posed to be performing is Rosee, Jackie, and Momo. Go before you are late.  
Rosee: Thank you Mrs. Lindroth!  
Jackie: Thank you Mrs. Lindroth!  
Momo: Thank you Mrs. Lindroth!  
Mrs. Lindroth: Your welcome guys!  
*Rosee, Jackie, and Momo runs to the spot to meet*  
Cindy: *seeing Rosee, Jackie, and Momo* Here they come!  
Silvia: Finally!  
Rosee: We are here lets go.  
Cindy: Well Casta, Silvia, and me already change. You guys the only ones need to change clothes.  
Jackie: Ok!  
*Rosee, Jackie, and Momo went to the girls bathroom to change to dance clothes. Then they came back and the went to the auditorium to perform to the students*  
Cindy: Are you guys done changing because we are going to be late.  
Momo: Yea we are done changing so lets go.  
*running to the auditorium*  
Principal Mr. Scott: *(talking into the microphone to the all the students)* Good Morning Students! Welcome students to Pasadena High School I'm your principal Mr. Scott.  
*the principal introduce all the the staff to the students*  
Principal Mr. Scott: Give hand to your teachers and the staff. So now I want to welcome you guys to the Pasadena High School dance crew the Fly Girlz.  
*the crowed go crazy while the freshman looks at them*  
{put the video}  
*the crowed going crazy*  
Principal Mr. Scott: Wow! What do you guys think about that. Give a hand to the Pasadena High School dance crew Fly Girlz. Now student go back to third period.


	2. Surprise Party for Cindy

*coming back from auditorium*  
* at Mrs. Lindroth class*  
Mrs. Lindroth: Wow Rosee, Jackie, and Monnay. You guys dance good.  
Rosee, Jackie, and Momo: Thank you Mrs. Lindroth!  
Mrs. Lindroth: Your welcome.  
*Jackie and Momo tell Rosee what going to happen today for Cindy*  
Jackie: Rosee we need to tell you something?  
Momo: Yeah!  
Rosee: Your worrying me!  
Jackie: It's nothing to worry about? Ok.  
Rosee: Then tell me what going on?  
Jackie: Ok. Then thing we have tell is a surprise for Cindy.  
Rosee: What is the surprise for Cindy?  
Momo: We are thinking about to throw a party.  
Rosee: That is nice to hear. But how we going to throw a party for Cindy today.  
Jackie: Well I order chinese food and Mexican food the one that Cindy favorites foods. Also Cindy parents is bring the soda for the party.  
Rosee: Ok. When and where going to have the party?  
Jackie: It's going to be today at lunch and going to be at Ms. Iverson class.  
Mrs. Lindroth: Remember their is no fourth period today. When the bell ring go to fifth period.  
*the bell ring fifth period for P.E.*  
Cindy: Hey Casta! Hey Silvia!  
Silvia: Hey Cindy!  
Casta: Hey Cindy!  
Cindy: Are we the only ones have p.e. this period.  
Silvia: No! Rosee, Momo, and Jackie are on their way here.  
Casta: Did you hear?  
Cindy: Hear what?  
Casta: The Principal going to builds bathroom for the peoples who are in the sport team and cheer squad. Also the people who have the bathroom the can use it when were they want and they can design it too. It's cool!  
Silvia: For real!  
Cindy: Wait! I don't want to get excite for it. If don't come true. Casta where did you hear it from.  
Silvia: Yeah!  
Casta: I heard it from Mrs. Edwards because the teacher and the staff had a meeting with the Principal telling them.  
Cindy: The only way it true if the Principal call us and tell everybody in the sport team and the cheer squad.  
Casta&Silvia: Yea!  
*Cindy getting ten text from her coach's and Rosee*  
Silva: *(hearing Cindy phone going off every second)* What wrong with her phone it making a lots of noises.  
Cindy: *(seeing her phone getting lots of text at once)* It's the coach's and Rosee texting me!  
Casta: What they want from you.  
Cindy: Well Rosee said she with the girls and they can't find us. But coach said that they well be taking the player's and cheerleader's to the auditorium because the Principal want to talk to the team's and the cheer squad.  
Casta: I beat they going to tell us about the bathroom thing.  
Cindy&Silvia: Yea!  
Casta: *(seeing Rosee, Jackie, and Momo coming down hallway)* I see the girls right now.  
*while they girls getting ready to P.E. They went to roll call and seeing the boys with other p.e. teacher*  
Mr. Boz: Ok! Student we are going to play tennis today and we are playing with Mrs. Boz students. The prize is no running on the track tomorrow.  
*the both classes went to the tennis court to play*  
Mr. Boz: So here we going to play the game. There is Mrs. Boz team and my team and there is a catch one of this teams haves a PHS tennis player in their team. But we are not going telling who's is that person. Although we are giving you one hint is not the boys only one of the girls is the PHS tennis player. If I was one of you guys.  
Mrs. Boz: Yea! Good luck!  
Mr. Boz: The one I pick is Cindy. Cindy can you come here please!  
Cindy: *(seeing her guy friends knows that she the one who is in the PHS tennis team and knowing that their class going to lose by her)* Ok Mr. Boz!  
Mrs. Boz: And the one I pick to play for our team is Matthew.  
Matthew: *(surprise that his teacher to pick him play to Cindy)* Ok Mrs. Boz!  
*Cindy and Matthew play one on one to see who wins the game for their teams*  
{Video}  
Cindy: I win yea!  
Matthew: Nice game Cindy.  
Cindy: Thank you Matthew!  
Mr. Boz: So that mean that the class is going to run tomorrow is Mrs. Boz Class.  
*the bell ring for six period*  
Mrs. Seetal: Hello students! I see some new students in this class. But there are lots of my old students. So my old students we are going to show whats going to happen in the choir class. There is going to be two team the boys and the girls. Who wants to start to the your new classmates?  
*the boy and the girls are looking at each other to see who's team going to sing first*  
Cindy: *(standing up for the girls. But seeing her cousin Nancy in the same class as her)* Oh great she in this class! Mrs. Seetal us girls will go first!  
Mrs. Seetal: Ok! What is the song are you girls sing to?  
Cindy: We are sing to Halo/ Walking on sunshine!  
Mrs. Seetal: So two songs?  
Cindy: Yes but there a mash together!  
Mrs. Seetal: Ok! Sing!  
*the girls perform to the new students*  
{Video}  
Mrs. Seetal: *shock* Wow girls you bring it on today! Boys your turn and the name of the song please.  
James: Our song is Billionaire.  
Mrs. Seetal: Ok Sing!  
{Video}  
Mrs. Seetal: *(shock)* Wow boys you bring it on today too! Ok student the homework is to find a song that you can sing solo and yes I said solo. Theres one thing I want to find it out is theirs any of family member are related to each other in this class.  
Cindy: *(saying in her head with her eyes close)* "Please Nancy don't say anything"  
Mrs. Seetal: *(waiting for say something)* Anyone!  
Nancy: *(thinking if she going say something)* Mrs. Seetal!  
Mrs. Seetal: *(seeing her one of her new student standing up)* Yes! Um…. Whats your name?  
Nancy: My name is Nancy.  
Mrs. Seetal: Ok! Nancy do you have a family member that you are related too?  
Nancy: Yes!  
Mrs. Seetal: Who's the person and what side of family.  
Nancy: It's a girl. Her name is Cindy and she is the side my mom.  
Cindy: *(whispering)* I'm going to kill her!  
Rosee: *(hearing Cindy what she saying)* Cindy!  
Cindy: *(looking at Rosee)* Sorry! Rosee.  
Mrs. Seetal: Cindy is it true that you and Nancy are cousins.  
Cindy:*(remembering what Nancy said when they were little girls)*  
*Cindy memories*  
Nancy: Cindy I'm sick of people knowing that you are my cousin.  
Cindy: Why! Nancy.  
Nancy: I don't want a spacial cousin that get easy in life and when we are around with our family the love you more then me because you the "Special Girl" in the family.  
Cindy: It's not that my fault that I'm special I was born with it.  
Nancy: "Yeah is not your fault the you are special". Let's do this!  
Cindy: Do what?  
Nancy: When people ask you that you and I are cousin. You will say "NO". Ok! But when we are with family you can talk to me. Ok Cindy!  
Cindy: Fine that what you want Nancy.  
Nancy: Yes!  
Cindy: Theres one thing will make it all better Nancy!  
Nancy: What?  
Cindy: You said only when we are with family we are cousin. Right!  
Nancy: Yes why!  
Cindy: I don't want to be your cousin when we are around with our family and I don't want to talk to you or see you in public.*(walks way from Nancy)*  
*Coming back from the memories*  
Mrs. Seetal: CINDY!  
Cindy:*(coming back from memories)* What Mrs. Seetal!  
Mrs. Seetal: Is it true that you and Nancy are cousins?  
Cindy:*(thinking if she say yes or no. But if she says no to Nancy will rat her with her mom and her mom will tell her mom)*Um…. Yes she my cousin from my mom side of family.  
Mrs. Seetal: Ok! So if you Cindy sing that means Nancy sing good as you because it runs in the family. Right!  
Cindy: Yes! Why?  
Mrs. Seetal: Can you guys sing a song for us please!  
Nancy: It's fine for me!  
Cindy: Fine for me. Nancy want song do you want to sing I feel pretty/unpretty or Flashdance/what a feeling it up two you.  
Nancy: Um…. I think I feel pretty/unpretty song ok.  
{Video}  
Mrs. Seetal: You guys sing like angels.  
Cindy & Nancy: Thank you Mrs. Seetal!  
Mrs. Seetal: Your welcome Cindy and Nancy! There is one thing that I have to tell you something you guys have hour and twenty-five minutes today because there was no fourth period today and the bell should ring any minute also be ready tomorrow to perform front of the class.  
*the bell rang for lunch*  
Jackie: Cindy can you do something for me and your friends Please!  
Cindy: Ok Jackie! But what is the thing I have to do for you guys?  
Jackie: We need you to be blind folded.  
Cindy: Why do I have to do that?  
Jackie: We have a surprise for you.  
Cindy: Fine I'll do it.  
*Jackie put the blind folded on Cindy. They took her to Ms. Iverson class that where were the party will going to be at.*  
Rosee: We are here you can take off the blind folded.  
Cindy:*(surprise)* You guys so sweet!  
James: This is all for you!  
Cindy: Why it's all for me?  
Momo: Why because you are our friend and the only one stand us and you are the who put us together as The Friends Circle.  
Cindy: Thank you guys for everything!  
Jackie: Your welcome from me and all of them!  
Rosee: Let's eat!  
Dion: Yeah!  
Matthew: Yeah!  
Joseph: Yeah!  
Silva: Yeah!  
Casta: Yeah!  
*Everybody ate and open the presents where the friends gives every anniversaries to each other. Then they went to seven and eight period.*


End file.
